Love, Hearts, and Music
by SonamyLovah
Summary: This is one of those fluffy, spongy, adorable, romantic Valentines Day stories for people who like cuteness and Sonic Amy stuff It's just about Sonic singing a love song about Amy to himself and she happens to hear. Sonamy all around! :D


**Okay, so here's a short Sonamy story that's been in my mind for weeks. The demon has been released!**

**Wait...**

**Alright, I'm going to be completely honest with you guys, okay? **

**1) I HATE MUSH AND GUSH. HATE. IT. SO. MUCH.**

**2) I'm a horrible writer. I mean, HORRIBLE! I know my Language Arts teacher bragged to all her teacher friends about how talented I am and how amazing my research essay about why the drinking age should stay at twenty-one was so amazing and well-written, but still. I'm not that good. **

**3) This story is _so_ cheesy, just reading it makes me want to take a gun and blow my head off. I HATE THE CHEESY MUSHY GUSH. BUT, whatever.**

**THIS IS WHAT I HATE THE MOSTEST... (even though I love, love, love, love, love, love, _love_ the Sonamy-ness)**

**Amy: Sonic! I love you so much!**

**Sonic: Oh Amy, you couldn't possibly love me more than I love you because I love you so much it's unspeakable!**

**Amy: Sonic, that is so sweet! My heart is so full of love and passion for you, it's going to explode! **

**Sonic: I feel the same way! I love you so very much! I just can't explain my feelings for you through words! I love you!**

**Amy: I love you too!**

**Sonic: I love you more!**

**Amy: Noo, I love _you_ more!**

**Sonic: No! I love _you_ more!**

***both lean in to kiss***

**Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Just kill them all! *takes out a gun and fires randomly* **

**Amy: She tried to kill us!**

**Sonic: Let's get out of here, Ames... We can make-out somewhere else...**

**Sorry. I love Sonamy, I really, really, really, really do. I just can't STAND the mush. It's too cheesy and I HATE cheesy.**

**Why did I make the song so predictable and lame? AHHHHHHH!**

**COPYRIGHT: The song "My Valentine" was written by ME, "RacheltheHedgehog1" or Rachel "Ray-Ray" D. (You're not getting my last name :D). No one else can take it because I am claiming myself as its owner.**

**DON'T GET MAD AT ME OVER CLICHÉ-NESS.**

…

**Please.**

– My Valentine –

FEBRUARY 14, 2012

You all know Amy Rose, right? She's that gorgeous, spunky, determined pink hedgehog who's totally in love with Sonic the Hedgehog. She's the one who's been on his tail all her life, begging, _begging_ for him to love her back. She's the one with that unbearably large amount of hammer's that she summons out of nowhere when she's angry, making them any size she wants (depending on how angry she is). She's the one who never gave up on Sonic. The one who has chased him around for an eternity, just waiting for the day when she is finally able to catch up with his immeasurable speed and be his girlfriend. His lover. His life-partner. His bride, walking down the aisle wearing that beautiful white dress with the pink flowers going all around the waist. The one she's kept hidden in her closet since the day she met this heroic hedgehog. Amy is the wonderful girl who's always happy and lifts up all her friend's spirits with her shining soul.

But if you saw Amy Rose today, you wouldn't even recognize her.

Amy treaded through the street, her hair covering her face as the rain poured down on her, matting her lovely red dress against her fair pink legs and stomach. She was crying so hard, the poor girl wasn't sure which droplets were hers and which were the rain. How could her day get any worse? How could the one boy she looked up to be so cruel to her? This was supposed to be the day she was happiest. It was supposed to be the day Sonic became her boyfriend. This was supposed to be the best day of her life. But she wasn't, he wasn't, and it wasn't. A life-long dream had so suddenly become a living nightmare...

**Flashback**

_"Sonic, do you know what tomorrow is?" the excited girl hedgehog asked with a cherry smile. She was clinging onto the blue hedgehog's arm as if she needed its support._

_"Uh, no, not really," Sonic laughed nervously, unsuccessfully attempting to free his numb-with-pain arm from Amy's death grip. "I guess you're going to have to remind me."_

_"It's Valentine's Day, of course!" Amy chirped. She was so ecstatic; even though she was standing in the same place, she wasn't staying still. The girl was bouncing up and down on her trademark red boot heels as if she had swallowed a jumping bean, "and I'm expecting you to remember so you can be my Valentine this year!" _

_Sweat trickled down Sonic's forehead. "Uh, yeah, I'll remember...sure, yeah, of course. I promise."_

_Amy squealed happily. She couldn't believe it! FINALLY he was going to be her Valentine! The two of them were going to spend the whole day together in love and they were going to hug and kiss and he was going to ask her at sunset to be his girlfriend. Then they were going to date for three years and he would propose to her at her house while watching a romantic chick flick and she was going to burst out crying and say with undying love, "Yes! Yes of course I will marry you, Sonic!" They would then marry and have three kids named Nick and Kelly and Violet and she was going to tell Sonic and her kids every day how much she loved them and how happy and lucky she was to be with them for all eternity and then her Sonic would pull her close and tell her how touched he was and then the five of them were going to go to McDonald's and eat ice cream with Cream and her husband, Tails. _

_They were going to live happily ever after! She was practically floating on cloud nine._

**End of Flashback**

But that's not what happened. No; Sonic - the heroic hedgehog who had PROMISED he would remember her favorite holiday the day before - had forgotten. He had forgotten just like he had forgotten her birthday and had forgotten to give her a Christmas present and had forgotten to go trick-or-treating with her on Halloween. The Halloween thing had been five years ago, but still! He always forgot! Every time! What could possibly be more important to him then her?

Amy sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her drenched, gloved hand. Why did she waste her time chasing after him? Maybe she should just give up on him while she was still young...

No! Amy straightened up a little bit, swishing her long, soaked bangs out of her fierce, emerald green eyes. She couldn't give up! Giving up was for losers! Bums! Loners! She wasn't a quitter! She was strong! But then...

Why did it hurt so much?

Suddenly, as the pink hedgehog traveled down the road, her hands clutching her bone-cold arms, something rang through the air. Amy's large ears twitched at the sound. Was that...music? But who would sing in the middle of a depressing storm? She turned around, following the song that had struck her heart.

"Who is singing that song?" Amy wondered. "Such an amazing voice...like an angel, only sweeter and livelier. I must find him."

Just as she swiveled around a corner, Amy found herself near an open grove. Sitting on the ground while leaning against a tree was a wet blue hedgehog. He had a guitar on his lap and he was strumming it tenderly as he hummed a few notes. Amy hid herself behind a brush. Could it be...?

The hedgehog began to sing:

**Amy,**

**I need to ask you something.**

**There's something that's on my mind.**

**Something I've been holding back**

**That's forever kept me blind.**

**Will you be my Valentine?**

**Will you be my rose?**

**Will you make me happier?**

**Than a feeling no one knows?**

Amy gasped. Was he singing about her? He wanted her to be his Valentine? HER? Amy Rose?

**Amy,**

**You're there for me**

**No matter what I do.**

**Why is it you love me so,**

**When I say I don't love you.**

**Amy**

**Your eyes, they shine**

**Like the moon so bright.**

**Emerald green, so beautiful,**

**They always light up the night.**

**Amy,**

**You're short pink hair,**

**So soft to the touch.**

**I want to stroke every last strand.**

**Your love is never too much.**

**Will you be my Valentine?**

**Will you be my rose?**

**Will you make me happier?**

**Than a feeling no one knows?**

**Amy,**

**Your gloves,**

**They're so gentle, yet strong**

**I want to hold your hand for hours.**

**Let's be together forever long.**

**Amy,**

**That cute, red dress**

**It flutters when you walk.**

**From your neck band to the little, white brim**

**It's so hard not to gawk.**

**Amy,**

**You're drop-dead gorgeous,**

**Let me tell you, every part.**

**I want to hold you forever**

**Let's never be apart.**

**Amy, **

**Why you put up with me**

**With my shyness and my nonsense...**

**I really can't understand!**

**But still, your love is immense...**

**Will you be my Valentine?**

**Will you be my rose?**

**Will you make me happier?**

**Than a feeling no one knows?**

**Amy,**

**Won't you make me happy?**

**Won't you take me in?**

**Can't I be your little Sonic?**

**Can't I be your boyfriend?**

Amy choked on a sob. Sonic! _Her_ Sonic! He wanted her! He loved her! At least, she hoped he loved her... But he wanted to be hers! She pressed her knuckles against her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks and absorbed into her gloves. The rain was completely out of her mind at this point; but although neither hedgehog noticed, it was lightening up a bit.

**Will you be my Valentine?**

**Will you be my rose?**

**Will you make me happier?**

**Than a feeling no one knows?**

**Amy,**

**Why I kept from saying this**

**Is a mystery no one knows.**

**But here I am, saying to you now**

**I love you, Amy Rose...**

Amy started to wail. "Sonic!" she sobbed.

Sonic turned around. "Amy?" he gasped, obviously embarrassed. Crimson color burst onto his muzzle.

Running forward, Amy threw her arms around his neck, dropping down onto the ground next to him. Her bare knees scraped against the cold grass as she slid across it, but Amy didn't care. All that mattered to her was the boy she was embracing as she sent all her love into him through the hug. The hedgehog girl buried her head in his shoulder, holding him as close to her as she could. Awkwardly, Sonic laced her back with his arms, carefully trying to avoid going too low. Hugging wasn't really up his alley, but it didn't hurt to try. In fact, he kind of like it.

"S-S-So-on-i-ic," Amy hiccupped. "Y-you don't kn-know ho-ow happy yo-you've m-m-made me!" She sniffled. "I-I-I love you s-so much!"

Sonic chuckled, blushing. "Thanks, Amy. I was going to sing that song for you this morning, but it started raining. I was planning on going to your house after the rain stopped, but I guess you beat me to it!" He let out a laugh.

Amy giggled. "Yeah, and oh look! It's stopped raining!"

The couple looked up to see a beautiful rainbow stretched across the sky. Amy smiled so wide, her teeth flashed in the sunlight. She leaned on Sonic's chest, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Sonic...," Amy whispered.

"I love you too, Amy," Sonic replied with so much love and passion Amy almost started crying again.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**Hmmm...**

**Now if only my crush would do that...**

**Haha, just kidding. He doesn't like me like that.**

**Oh yeah.**

**Cheesiness is cheesy.**

**I don't like this story. I mean, I **_**love **_**the Sonamy-ness parts, but I still don't like it. It's too mushy gushy for me. I almost didn't upload it on here; that's how much I hate it. I just want to strangle my imagination and make it suffer for creating this crappy writing and stuff.**

**So, yeah.**

**Oh, but guess what! My crush gave me a little stuffed doggy toy that squeaks, "I love you! Woof woof!" every time you press its tummy. **

**SO KAWAII!**

**AHHHHHHH!**

**Then my best friend Brittany gave me chocolates, my best friend Leah gave my conditioning shampoo (Goodness knows why :D), and my secret admirer gave me a purple flower.**

**YAY! **

**I wonder who my secret admirer is...**

**Hmmmm... **

**NO FLAMES! But reviews are always nice.**

**Always.**

**:D**


End file.
